Chuuei Toutaku
Toutaku Chuuei is the leader of the Rakuyo high school. Despite being only a Freshman, he emerged as the winner of the previous Tournament of Fighters, before the start of the Ikki Tousen series. As a result, Rakuyo High School became the ruling force over the conflicting High Schools of the Kanto region. Soul History Dong Zhou was a rutheless ruler who ruled over all of China with an iron fist. He was the last ruler before the war between the three kingdoms started. Appearance Toutaku has unkempt dark-brown hair, with bangs that reach all the way down to his eyes. He has bandaging all over his body and is usually seen wearing, a dress shirt, along with a tie, and gray pants. Personality Toutaku is seems to enjoy gardening, and the scent of flowers, since he is mostly seen sniffing and sleeping in his garden, but Toutaku's true personality becomes apparent, when he is fighting as he is shown to be very sadistic, literally enjoying taking the life out of someone. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Chuuei is first being visited by Saji who is informed by him that Hakufu Sonsaku has appeared. Toutaku then sends the fighters of Yoshuu academy to execute Hakufu Sonsaku. He then asks Saji how his arm felt, indicating that he had figured out Saji's rouse of trying to kill him with a knife in his cast. He is later seen being licked by Ryofu and tells her to announce the fighters tournament. During the tournament, he tries to manipulate the results, as he tried very hard to get Hakufu killed in the match with Kan-u, but was some how foiled, with the interruption of Kannei. Toutaku then told Ryofu, who wanted to fight in the tournament, that there would be no finals, since he had decided to cancel them and keep the Gyokaju for himself. After the Tournament Toutaku goes out by himself to have a talk with Hakufu. He meets up with her by the pool, and he expresses his hate of watermeleons, for the fact that when you open them they look like the inside of a person's head. With that comment Toutaku leaves Hakufu but not before leaving a mark on her shoulder, which would slowly kill her if she did not visit him again. Toutaku is then visited by Ryomou and Hakufu, who demands that he undo the technique he did to Hakufu. Ryomou then, being very impatient, tries to hold his arm hostage, saying she would break it if he did not comply with their demands. Toutaku then turns the situation around strangling Ryomou, he then tells Hakufu to kill Ryofu, and Hakufu decided to do so, to save her friend. Ryofu was then beaten by a demonic Hakufu, and Toutaku had walked towards a seemingly unconscious Ryofu, and started to try kill her, but was overconfident, and Ryofu was able to pull of the technique she just learned, which took out the user and the person who was used on. Toutaku, while dying, walked to Hakufu, and undid the technique which was killing Hakufu. He then tells Hakufu to watch out for Saji, since he was not the man that they believed him to be. Toutaku is having taken over Hakufu's mind, and had began a rampage. He was able to defeat all the fighters who had tried to stop, but he was ultimately beaten by the dragon inside Hakufu, being swallowed up and killed, having ultimately suffer the same fate as his predecessor. Gallery CA332A95015365.JPG FLACCA332A95015823.JPG 013941.JPG A332A95014696.JPG 013640.JPG 012983.JPG 005355.JPG 00727.JPG 252566.jpg|ripping clothes Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Other School Category:Rakuyo High school Category:Deceased